Rainy
by King0711
Summary: Bad weather for the region of Alola has forced Ash and Lillie to go inside. What'll happen when Lillie has the bold idea to somehow show a little bit of interest towards our dense Ash. And when Ash is trying to figure out what's up with his weird thoughts about Lillie and a part of his mind keeps wanting to do things he's confused about.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little one-shot, maybe two-shot I'll like to try. Ash's and Lillie's ages around 15.**

**I'm still fairly new to fanfiction (in terms of writing stories) so if you have criticism, than please let it be constructive criticism. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor ever will**

* * *

_Tip tip tip tip tip…_

The sound of rain softly hitting the ground beneath it of Melemele island. The rain was a strange occurrence for the Alola region. The region full of shine and sunlight was covered by dark, gray stormy clouds that swept over Melemele island. Sure it rained in Alola, but it was usually always sunny even when it rained, and the rain was usually very light and never so windy. Today was different.

No one dared to step outside in the rain, no person, no Pokemon, no thing. Everyone was indoors or out of the rain, except for one person near the beach. He didn't wear a jacket, nor a sweater of any sort. He was with some of his Pokemon.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" He yelled at the tiny yellow mouse Pokemon. Pikachu jumped in the air, did his signature spin and fired a devastating Thunderbolt at a slightly giant incoming wave. The wave dispersed immediately once the attack hit.

"Leafage Rowlet!" He commanded another one of his Pokemon, this time at a slightly smaller wave. Rowlet flew up a little, spread its wing and fired a gust of leaves at the wave, stopping the wave before it reached the shore.

"Ash! Come inside, I don't need you being sick because of the rain!" A tall, shirtless man wearing a lab coat yelled from the porch. Ash turned to him and grinned, making him chuckle and shake his head.

"Just a minute Kukui!" Ash yelled before he told his Lycanroc to use Rock Throw towards another wave. Ash quickly recalled his Pokemon, besides Pikachu who jumped on his shoulder, and jogged to the lab.

"Sorry Kukui, just wanted to get some training in for the day." Ash words made Kukui grin.

"You can get some training some other time, but later when we have time we can test some moves downstairs." Kukui replied with a grin, Ash was about to respond before someone else beat him.

"Could we really not, and get in, you guys are going to get sick." A person fuss to get them inside, reluctantly they went in and closed the door.

"Knew I couldn't get passed you." Kukui laughed before he walked downstairs, almost tripping in the process. The girl looked over at Ash, blushed, and turned away.

"Ah, what's the matter Lillie, we just want to test some new moves." Ash pumped his fist, Pikachu mimicking Ash's pumped fist. Lillie turned over when the talked and thought that Pikachu mimicking Ash was adorable. She sighed.

"Last time you guys tried to 'test a new move' while I was here, you created not one, not two, but three holes in the house. So, no trying new moves while I'm here." Lillie pouted and glared. Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. She wasn't lying when she said he and Kukui created a lot of damage.

"Ah well what are we supposed to do?" Ash asked Lillie as he laid on the couch. Lillie rolled her eyes before an idea popped into her brain.

"We can watch a movie, but after you dry off." Lillie said, grabbing him off the couch and giving him a light shove to the bathroom. A couple of months she wouldn't even dreamt of touching Ash at all because of her usual shyness, but lately they've become more comfortable with each other.

A couple of weeks ago Lillie asked Ash to come over to her mansion to help watch Snowy because couldn't help her today, and since Ash was good with Pokemon and had have baby Pokemon, she concluded he was a good option. Ash agreed and came over to her house later that day.

She was correct in Ash was very good at handling small baby Pokemon, like the newly hatched Snowy. While Ash and her was watching over Snowy, they talked about a lot of things. They were friends before, but throughout the day they became closer and closer. They grew more comfortable with each other, learning more of their likes and dislikes, and personality.

After that day, they've spent more and more time together. Sometimes with the rest of the group, sometimes with just each other. Today was an example. Lillie wanted to spend some time with Ash, so she walked with him to the Professor's lab right after school. He wanted to get some extra training in, which she was fine with. She's completely fine with watching him, which that thought brought another blush to her face.

While her and Ash's friendship has increased dramatically over the course of a couple weeks, her romantic interest had started to take towards Ash. She's never thought of a boy ever as what she was thinking with Ash. She won't believe that she has a crush on Ash, but the more the days go buy, the more she isn't believing on her own statement.

If she ever decided to admit to herself she has a crush on Ash, she'll still probably won't do anything. Her shy personality made her frown, she knew she wouldn't ask him out or anything, but an idea popped into her head. Typically she wouldn't do this, but she knew she needed to break out of her shy shell. She was going to do it.

Lillie laid herself on the couch and decided to find a movie while Ash showered. She knew which genre of movie she was picking. Horror. She's had watched a couple of horror movies in her lifetime because of Mallow, but she was never was a fan. She kept scrolling through the movie tabs before she found a movie that look quite scary. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this.

* * *

Ash stepped out of the shower and started to dry himself off and change into some clothes. Ash being the clueless dense boy that he was, had no idea that Lillie had romantic interest towards him. He saw Lillie as being a good friend that has become closer over the past few weeks. That thought made him smile.

Lillie was a good friend he concluded, but his gut was telling him otherwise. He couldn't quite place it, but lately his gut has been telling him that Lillie was more than a good friend. His first thought was that they were best friends, but he wanted more of something he didn't know, which is something he's never experienced before.

He had a feeling he's never had for anyone before and he has no idea. Ash shook his head to snap of it, but no luck. He was going to have to ask someone about this. Who could he ask?

Kiawe? He's a good friend and almost like a brother to him, but he seems more clueless to this than he was. Lana? While he felt she would know, she'll probably tease him about it and be mysterious like she is. Sophocles? Nope, he would definitely accidentally tell everyone and he had a feeling that Lillie shouldn't know until he understood what exactly he was feeling.

Mallow though seemed like a good choice. Even though she was best friends with Lillie, she wouldn't tell Lillie about it. Sure she'll tease him about not knowing, but at least she'll be direct about what it is. He'll ask Mallow soon about it. He realized that he's been standing there for about five minutes, doing nothing but thinking. He shook his head and smiled at himself and stepped out.

"There you are." Lillie patted the couch with her hand, asking him to sit right beside her. He smiled and flopped onto the couch.

"What movie are we watching?" Ash asked Lillie who was rubbing Pikachu. _When did Pikachu get here? _

"Don't know the name, but it's a horror movie." Lillie responded. She whispered something to Pikachu and he scurried off. Ash slightly frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't like horror movies?" They've talked about it, he deliberately heard her say she dislike horror movies.

"Well my dislike comes from fear, so I need to try and get over it." She came up with a basic answer, that seemed reasonable. She knew she wasn't going to get over horror movies anytime soon.

"That's the spirit, got to get over our fears!" Ash brightly smiled at Lillie, who in response blushed, so she turned her head over to not look like Ash. Lillie rolled her eyes at herself. Her statement was any less true and here was Ash making her blush from something she knew was a lie. Lillie grabbed the remote from floor, and pressed play on the movie.

The rain outside started to get heavier while the movie was playing, making it harder to hear the movie. So the movie had to be turned up, which in turn made Lillie more nervous about when something scary will happen.

The movie started slow to begin with, something which bore Ash. He wasn't particularity a fan of horror movies, but he did enjoy watching them. He's usually never scared to watch one and deven as a little kid he's never really been scared by a horror movie.

As the movie carried on, more and more scary stuff started to happen. This in turn did freak out Lillie a bit. Ash look and her and saw she was clutching a pillow, her face slightly paler than usually. _Why would she want to watch this? _He had a slight feeling that what Lillie said was not the true story of it all, but he wouldn't question.

All of a sudden he had a urge, a massive urge to wrap his arm around her. He felt confused as to why he wanted to do that. He wasn't focus on the movie or really Lillie as he was lost in thought, asking himself where the urge came from and why it still wants him to wrap his arm around her.

Ash always acts on impulse and his gut, and his gut was saying to him to wrap his arms around her. Keeping her safe his what his gut was telling him. But his logistical mind part completely disagreed, but he usually listened to his gut, especially in Pokemon battles. But this time he did listen to his mind.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't see what happened with the scary movie.

* * *

Lillie's plan wasn't working as she planned and it all had to do with the movie. The movie was slow pace, building up the suspension and scariness as it goes. Not a horror movie she preferred which had quick, maximum horror scenes.

Her plan was simple, but not yet working. Right now though, she waited as the suspension built up. Her full attention was on the movie, her plan not even a forethought in her mind. She looked back at Ash and saw he seemed to fully into the movie by him just staring at the screen.

The suspension kept building and her breath pace became faster and more erratic. She started to shake a little, and her palms became heavy.

The movie eerie's song came to the height of the buildup, which she knew was going to be the scary part. She braced herself, tightening the hold of the pillow and tightening her muscle, frozen in place. She waited, nothing happened. She relaxed thinking nothing was going to happen. Her mistake.

_**DAYUM**_

"Eeeeeeeeeeehhh."

* * *

Ash all of a sudden felt a weight on his torso, snapping him out of thought. He knew who it was without having to look, but he still anyway. On his chest was Lillie, clutching him, buried her head into his chest. He once again felt an urge to wrap his arms around Lillie, this time he did.

He wrapped his slightly muscular arms around Lillie, who clenched when she felt his arms, but immediately relaxed after a second. Her breathing was erratic and fast paced and he looked down at her worried. She gripped his shirt and had her head on his chest, rubbing against it.

Ash was now acting on impulse and followed whatever his gut was telling him. He rubbed her arms soothingly and her breathing became slower and more control. He then moved to her back and drew circles on her back. She all of a sudden whimpered and he felt himself be broke from the noise.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here Lillie. I'm here." He kept repeating those words that he whispered into her ear. Her breathing was normal and slow and he realized she fell asleep.

He picked her up and went to his loft. It was a bit tricky to get up there with Lillie, but he managed and he laid her down on his sleeping area. He went down, back to the normal ground and made his way to the phone.

He remembered Lillie telling him what Hobbes contact number and he felt lucky he remembered.

"Ring… ring… ring… ri… uh alola? Who is this?" The person, he assumed Hobbes, asked.

"Alola Hobbes. It's me, Ash Ketchum."

"Ah Ash. How are you doing sir?" The butler asked him.

"I'd doing good."

"Ash, can I speak with Lillie. It's getting quite late but the rain and wind has picked up." Hobbes said through the phone.

"Uh Lillie can't talk to you. She fell asleep while watching a movie." Ash said, but he wasn't going to tell Hobbes about her falling asleep on him.

"Okay Ash. Hmm, well… how about she stays over there for the night. I'm sure it won't be any problem for Kukui. I trust you young man, for her to sleep at your house for the night." Hobbes sounded almost like a parent.

"Thank you for the trust in me Hopps," even though Ash was alone at the phone, he scratched the back of neck, "and it's no mind that she stays at Kukui's house."

"Alright Ash, I'm trusting you. I'll pick her up, sometime in the afternoon. Have a good night sir." Ash rolled his eyes at the word 'sir'.

"You have a good night as well Hopps." And Ash hanged up the call. He set the phone down and made his way pack over to the loft.

**Boom**

He heard thunder and was glad Lillie was asleep. She hates thunderstorms. Though a slight part of him wished she was awake, jumping into him and holding on to him as the storm raged on. He shook his head at the thought, questioning himself again as to where the thoughts are coming from.

He climbed up to the loft to see Lillie comfortably sleeping, laying her side, which shocked him as she usually slept in one of the best beds in the region. She was holding on to a stuff Pokemon of a stufful, which he didn't even remembered he had up here. Now he wanted to be the stufful, himself and her arms. He was going to ask Mallow tomorrow, one hundred percent.

He smiled softly at Lillie, and thought she looked cute when she slept. A thought of which he didn't question, he actually believed she looked cute. While he was criticizing himself for the thoughts just now, he had a impulse to do something.

He went over to her, hovered slightly over her, and planted a kiss on her cheek. He felt himself get hot and seriously questioned himself on why he did it, but he was happy that he did.

"Goodnight Lillie." He whispered to her before he left the loft. She smiled in her sleep.

**And done. I think that was alright. I'm half considering if I should make this a two-shot or leave it at this. Maybe make it longer.**

**Tell me in the reviews if you want another chapter or leave it as is.**

**That's it, tell me what you think in the reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I thought I would be making a one-shot or two-shot, at least that was the plan. But now I think I'll make this into a short story of maybe up to 7 chapters or so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor ever will**

* * *

The morning after the storm saw Lillie confused as to why she was sleeping in Ash's bed, made her blush, and to see Ash sleeping on the couch with Pikachu on his chest. Lillie's heart beated uncontrollably seeing them, and she quickly got away and prepared for day.

Lillie had started to work on breakfast before another person got up. She saw Ash get off the couch and stretch. She guessed he had a rough night sleeping on the couch and instantly felt guilt for occupying his bed.

"Good morning Lillie." Ash said with a toothless grin. Lillie didn't notice when Ash was stretching, but Ash was in a white tank top and boxers. Her blush started to crept up, so she turned around.

"Good morning Ash. I'm making breakfast." Ash smiled at her cooking and Lillie felt herself blush yet again. Lillie scolded herself, she was going to have to control this blush.

"Mmm… already smells delicious. I'm going to take a quick morning jog with Pikachu." Ash said as he went over to the yellow rat Pokemon. He shook him up, to wake him up but Pikachu wouldn't budge. He kept doing i till Pikachu had enough.

"Piko, PIKA!"

Ash fell to the ground, his hair all poofy, and himself covered in soot. He was chuckling nervously and Lillie felt slightly concerned for Ash, but she's seen in it enough times to know that Ash doesn't really feel much pain from it anyway. Though his appearance made her giggle.

"Ha-ha. Well change of plans, I'm going alone." Ash got up and dusted himself off. He grabbed and put on some clothes before he made his way to the door.

"That food better be done before I get back." The statement could come off rude, but Ash was smiling and laughing, meaning Lillie could tell he was partly joking. She knew he wanted his food done before he came back. So she got to cooking.

_Haven't you noticed that Lillie's been blushing more lately around you_, a voice inside his head he's never heard before said to him. Ash stopped, shook his head, and started to jog again. Usually this would be a time he would think about things.

Sure most people would say he never take time to think things through, which is mostly correct, he's goes off pure instinct most of the time. Jogging and running in the morning is a time where he usually think about things that happened recently, seeing what he did and if he did it well. What other things could he do.

He'll also create goals for the day while he was running. Today he would like to do that. He didn't want to recap yesterday, as yesterday was still confusing as hell to him. But a part of him didn't want to.

Yesterday he thought it was his gut. His gut is the thought process of his instincts, and since he wanted to do some things with Lillie he didn't even know, he thought it was his gut. But he realized that his gut doesn't have a subconscious part of mind. His gut had nothing to do with it. Something else was giving him these thoughts, and his gut is tempting to do them.

He felt as though something unlocked inside of him.

A new part of his brain, where a new subconscious was trying to make him do things and think things he's still confused about. He was going to have to go to Mallow's after Lillie left. He knew she knew what's up with him, he had a feeling.

He saw Kukui's cabin come to view and he realized that he left himself on auto-pilot and he made it back to the cabin. He walked up the steps and heard his stomach growl, he chuckled to himself. _Lillie better have that food done._

Instantly as he walked into the door he smelled food and made a b-line towards the table where a plate of heavenly goodness rested before him. He quickly ate the food at a quick pace. Well for most people, he was going his normal speed. He didn't see Lillie shaking her head and giggling at him as he ate his food.

Once he finished he sat down lazily on the chair, his eyes drooping. He felt as though he was in a food coma. He looked up to see Lillie smiling at him. _Has she always been this cu-_ stopped himself. He knew what the sentence was going to end with. He put the thought in the back of his head and got up off the seat.

"Thank you Lillie. That food was heavenly." Ash grinned. He noticed Pikachu sitting on Lillie's shoulder, looking real comfortable.

"Thank you Ash." She started to lightly blush and Ash's mind tried to get him to fully focus on it but he pushed it away.

"Pikachu you rascal. You usually do the morning jogs with me. Oh well, I had some stuff to think about." He scratched the back of Pikachu's ear, making him coo, but unbeknownst to him, that last sentence made Lillie freeze up.

* * *

"Later Lillie." Ash waved from outside as she was closing her door inside her limousine. She sighed a dreamy sigh, but her mood instantly darkened.

Yesterday and this morning went very good. She did her plan successfully, cuddling him as she watched the horror movie. Her reaction when grabbing Ash wasn't even intentional. Her thoughts were intentional, but the actually actions weren't intentional.

She was glad she thought of the idea at first. She cuddled with Ash, still but a blush on her face, and he rubbed her arms and back to soothe her. She practically melted on Ash. She didn't want to leave his basically embrace. He soothed her so much she fell asleep.

He even put her to sleep on his bed and called Hopps she later learned. In the morning she made Ash breakfast which made him acted more joyful, but there was something she said that darkened her mood.

"_... I had some stuff to think about."_

She frowned and shook her head. She knew that it had some stuff to do with the thing she pulled yesterday. Instantly her brain gave her the worst possible ideas of what he was thinking. _What if he hates me and felt super uncomfortable. Maybe he was trying to be nice but he doesn't want anything romantic with you._

Her thoughts swarmed her and before she knew it, she was back home. She wished she had someone to talk to about this. While Mallow is an option, she knew Hopps wouldn't let her leave home again.

_Wait I could talk to Hobbes about this. Maybe he knows what he was thinking or some idea._ She went inside the mansion and saw a few maids doing their jobs. She walked her way over to the dining room and saw Hobbes was setting silverware most likely for her, since he was setting up the plate in her usual spot. Hobbes spotted Lillie and walked over to her.

"Ah Ms. Lillie, you're back. How was your stay?" Hopps asked her.

"Good, well… I kinda have something to talk to you about." Lillie slightly nervously said. She felt kinda embarrassed that she was going to explain what had happen with her butler. But she also saw Hopps as a good friend.

"You do? Does it have to do with Ash?" Hoppes guessed and Lillie blushed. Hobbes smirked at her.

"Well let's talk about before they finished lunch." He said and pulled out the seat for her. She rolled her eyes. Sometime his formality may be a little too much.

"Hobbes you don't have to do that." Lillie said with a slight smile as she sat down.

"Sorry Lillie but I can't help it. It's my job and more of a habit to help you with the simplest of things." Hobbes said as he took a seat right next to Lillie. Lillie folded her hands and thought of a good way to bring it up.

"Hobbes you know me and Ash are good friends. Uh, why would I need to tell you, you already know." Lillie was talking quite fast, though she didn't realize it, which is why when Hobbes started to chuckle to himself she got slightly confused.

"Well I might of gotten a slight… romantic interest in him." She ended the sentence quitely with her face straight down because she was embarrassed. Hobbes eyes lit up slightly, he already mostly knew that.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Hobbes asked, though he had a slight idea of what the problem is. Lillie's head slowly raised up.

"Well he's kind of dense, and what if he doesn't like me." She started off slowly, but said the last part in panic. Her eyes went wide from her outburst, and she was prepared to apologize to Hobbes because it seemed like she shouted at him, but he held his hand up.

"Ah Lillie, there is no need to apologize." Hobbes said softly to her, a slight attempt at calming her down. This brought a flashback of Ash calming her down and it made her blush. Hobbes raised an eyebrow, thinking she was embarrassed from the outburst, which is kind of right.

"For your first problem, well that I kind of already knew and it seems like a difficult problem." Hobbes began, seeing her head go down in defeat.

"But alas I know a solution to this." Lillie's head raised back up, hope in her eyes.

"I know this would work because I've seen it first hand. The solution will push you a bit out of your comfort zone. Most likely his subconscious for thinking romantic thoughts and interest is 'block' and you'll have to 'start it up'." Lillie's face contorted to a look of confusion. Hobbes smiled at her.

"You need to be more direct with him." Lillie face still held confusion but Hobbes could tell she was figuring it out.

"Can I give you an example to make sure I think I know what you mean?" Lillie asked. Hobbes slightly confused at the question agreed.

"What if a girl who's watching a horror movie with a boy, and the girl jumps into the boy and sort of cuddles him." Lillie said with her cheeks flushed. Hobbes questioned the specificity of the question but instantly figured out that Lillie's example was one of her own personal experiences.

"Let me finish, and you fell asleep on Ash after he soothed you." Hobbes said, smirk on his face. Lillie's slight red face became a tomato in seconds.

"Uh… yea…" Once again Lillie ducked her head straight down, she could not handle the embarrassment.

"Yes things like that are perfect, and I have a slight feeling that might of worked in triggering something in him." While he didn't know exactly how Ash felt when Lillie went into his chest, the tone he used last night gave him the assumption that he didn't mind or even enjoyed it.

"So I need to be more direct with him." Lillie, once again, had recovered from her embarrassment and blushes, looking at Hobbes, he nodded.

"Also spend a lot more time with him by yourself, and if you're with your friends, try to make yourself his focus." Lillie nodded, the gears already turning in her head. A maid came into a room with a plate of food for Lillie, setting it down in front of her. The food smelled glorious to her, but before she dug in, she had one more question, but he spoke up.

"And another thing. He'll be interested if that denseness wares off. Don't say that he won't like you Ms. Lillie, if not, why would he spend so much time with you. More so than all of your other friends. He likes you as a person, don't forget that." What Hobbes said really did boost her confidence and she knew changing her personality wasn't that necessary.

"Hey Hobbes, how do you know a lot about this?" She asked him. Hobbes looked at her, but he wasn't focusing on her. He seemed to be imagining himself somewhere else, he softly smiled.

"Like I said before, I've experienced it first hand." He wistfully smiled before he got up and left the dining room. Lillie questioned what exactly he meant by him experiencing it. She shook her, that would be a question for another day. For now, she was going to eat her food and see Snowy.

* * *

Lillie walked through the hallways, heading towards her room. That conversation with Hobbes really did help her with what to do. Unfortunately she was going to have to be bold with him, and she was a shy girl.

Last night she completely went against her normal ways, but she knew she had to be bolder in order for him to possibly be romantically attracted to her. She was going to step out of her comfort zone for him. She finally made her way to her room, standing in front of the door, she opened it.

"PIX!" Lillie didn't even had a chance to fully look at her room before she was knocked down by a Pokemon. Her Pokemon of course.

"Alola Snowy." She whispered to Snowy. She didn't know why she whispered, but it felt like she had too. Snowy cuddled into her. Lillie wrapped her arms around Snowy and got up from the ground.

She realized that she hadn't see Snowy for over a day, almost two days actually, and she didn't even Snowy, granted she didn't plan to stay over at Kukui's place, but she scolded herself for not seeing her sooner. She felt as though she had an apology to give to Snowy.

"I'm sorry Snowy, I didn't mean to leave you here alone for two days." She whispered again into Snowy. Snowy just continued to snuggle deeper into her arms. Lillie broke at this, Snowy was too damn cute for her.

Lillie sat on her bed and realized that Snowy fell asleep, cradled into her arms. Next time she was planning on going to Ash's, she needed to bring Snowy. While she was petting Snowy, she eased herself into what she going to do to make Ash noticed her more.

An idea formed in her head that made her blush, greatly, but she knew it was a brilliant idea. She grudgingly sat Snowy on the bed and made her way to her closet. Looking through the hundreds of clothes, she saw the outfit the Mallow had bought her a couple of months ago.

At the time she didn't want the outfit, she thought it was too bold and revealing, but Mallow bought if for her anyway, saying she might need it into the future, and unfortunately, Mallow was right.

**Bada boom bada bing, second chapter done.**

**Yep this is a short story. Next chapter will focus on Ash talking with Mallow, kinda like how Lillie talked with Hobbes.**

**That's it folks, leave a review, it means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 les go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any which way, nor will I ever do**

* * *

(The same day after Lillie left)

Ash had waved goodbye to Lillie, but he could tell that she was in deep focus just by her facial expressions. Right now though, he had to find Mallow. He guessed she would be working at her parents restaurant, which she usually does during the weekend, so he made his way over to the place.

While jogging to the restaurant, he had more time to gather this thoughts. Pikachu wasn't with him, choosing to stay back at the lab to relax and by lazy, he rolled his eyes, but he did bring along his Lycanroc. Rowlet and Torracat also stayed in the lab, but they were being productive and having Kukui perform test on them.

Ash cleared his mind formed in his subconscious a image of Lillie. He kept his mind blank and waited for the first thing his subconscious said about Lillie. _Pretty_, he shook his head and knew this is why he was going to Mallow's. He needed to get rid of those thoughts. _Well she is pretty_, he glared at himself.

He tried to clear his mind again, but this time instead of forming a imagine of Lillie, he formed a image of Dawn and May, old traveling companions. While you could call them pretty, the first thing his mind came up with May was eating, and with Dawn was her hair.

He concluded that with the people he traveled on his journey, he'll call them friends or even siblings, but when he thought of Lillie, he didn't want that. He wanted more, but he didn't know what more means.

His jogging had turned into a brisk walk with his hands in his pockets. He then realized that he was here, in front of the brown and green building, with people going in and out of the place. He walked to the door and rushed inside. He needed to get back into the kitchen to find Mallow.

"Hello sir, just one?" He turned his head and a surprise he got one. Mallow was there, smirking and giggling, acting as a worker getting a seat for him.

"Mallow!" Ash raised his voice, surprised she was right here in front of him, that made his time a lot easier. Mallow raised an eyebrow, but still kept a smirk, like she knew something about him.

"Yup that's me Ash. So what brings you here, hungry?" Mallow asked the reasonable question. On most days she would be right, but today was far from a most days.

"Not exactly… no not at all. I need to talk with you." His voice became a lot serious, more serious than he meant, but Mallow got the idea that this was something that wasn't really much of a joke.

"I have my break in thirty minutes, let me get some food for you, what do you want?" Mallow leading the way to a table far in the back, where most bystanders couldn't hear them unless they eavesdrop.

"Um, you decided, I really don't mind." He responded, taking a seat in the booth. Mallow nodded before she head a way, doing her job. He sometimes wanted to get a job, to have some extra money would be good, but he never completed went with the idea.

He waited some before some food came to him and he gobbled it up in minutes. Some people were looking at him strangely but he didn't care, he's been used to stared at him for his questionable eating habits. Some time later he saw Mallow returning to his table, her apron not on. She sat down on the other side of the booth.

"So what's been bothering ya." She had slightly worried look on her face, and he wondered if his face looked all serious.

"Well stuff, um…" he tried to think of a good way to start it, but only stuttered. Mallow giggled a little.

"Well its kinda about Lillie." He figured that would be a good way to start. Mallow's face started to go from slightly worried to majorly worried in a couple of seconds.

"Um why? Did you hurt her?" Mallow tone sounded threatening to him, but he understood it. Her and Lillie were best friends, she's probably worried that something happened to her.

"No no no no no," he waved his arms and hands in a horizontal pattern, " I didn't hurt her, it more has to do with mentally." Mallow's look went from being protected of her friend, to pale in less than a second, and he didn't know why.

"Did you figure out something about her?" Mallow's tone was on edge asking the question. She was slightly tense and her eyes were directly looking at him, waiting for a response.

"No, not exactly, this has more to do with what I'm thinking." Apparently his response made Mallow relax, as she sighed with relief after his response. He was going to question it, but realized he needed to stay focus about talking to Mallow.

"Then what is it?" This was the time he had to say it, but he didn't know how to say it. He could he say he's been having weird thoughts about Lillie, and about what happened yesterday during the movie.

"Well I've… um… been having these… thoughts about Lillie." He started off. He felt his face get hot and for some reason he felt, embarrassed? Mallow's face contorted to a look of confusion, but a look of slight hope.

"Okay… what are these thoughts you're thinking of?" She asked him, more hope gathering in her eyes.

"These thoughts keep revolving around me calling Lillie pretty, or touching Lillie, or anything do with Lillie that I've never thought to do with anyone else. I don't know why I'm thinking these thoughts at all, and it's why I came to you, to see if you might know." He came completely clean, besides the movie incident, to Mallow. Mallow softly gasped and her look of confusion and hope became straight hope and joy.

"So you're saying that you think Lillie is pretty, you want to 'be more physical' with Lillie, and do stuff that you wouldn't do with your friends." It was more of a statement than a question. He felt himself get really hot.

"And you're blushing." So this is what Lillie felt a majority of time he spent with her, but he then asked the questioned as to why she also did blush around him.

"Ash, do you realize what you're saying." Mallow's eyes were full dangerously with joy. He got slightly scared because of it.

"Nope, that's why I went to you." His response only made Mallow shake her head and laugh, he raised an eyebrow at Mallow's behavior. She was kind of laughing at him, but he didn't feel offended or mad, feeling like he deserved to be laughed at.

Mallow had finally started to calm down, but the joy was still prancing in her eyes. She couldn't stop smiling as her large grin made him shrink in his seats.

"Ash, do you know what love is?" Mallow asked him. That was the farthest question he was expecting from her. His eyes went big at the question, he never really thought of love, but her saying that made him start to think of Lillie.

"Well, when two adults live with each other for the rest of their lives." Though his statement sounded like a question, he knew Mallow wasn't talking about parental love, or loving your friends and Pokemon. It was the love he never really thought about.

"Kinda, not exactly. Ash it's when two people like the person so much that they want to be with them. Being in love, you would do anything for the person. While you may not be in love, you at least like her." Ash questioned if she was still talking about Lillie before the pieces began to connect.

It made sense, he liked Lillie. Calling her pretty, wanting to touch her, wanting more to be like friends and siblings. He wanted her… he wanted her, he wanted to be with her. He looked at Mallow and she could tell what he was thinking, his face said it all. She smirked, but changed it into a smile.

"Make sense huh." It wasn't a question, rather a statement she said with a goofy smile. Ash barely nodded, he couldn't' get over the face that he like Lillie. More specifically, he liked a girl, but then a question appeared in his mind. _What if she doesn't like me like that? _He frowned.

"What's wrong Ash?" He knew his whole mood had change. Not even a minute ago he was a smile and his eyes were wide, now he had a frown and was looking down on the ground.

"What if she doesn't like me like that? There's still the possibility she doesn't." His voice sounded scared, and he hated it, but this is what Lillie is doing to him. Mallow's worried look turned into a soft smile, like she had planned for him to say that.

"How does Lillie act around you Ash?" Ash didn't expect a question after he asked a question, but decided to respond to it anyways.

"Well we're friends and mess around with each other and…" '_Haven't you noticed that Lillie's been blushing more lately around you_,' he remembered earlier that day when he thought of that and it was true, she has been blushing more and more around him lately. But does blushing correlate to her possibly liking him he asked himself.

"And she blushes around you, so much so that half the time she looks like a tomato." And there's his answer questioned. He then remembered the incident last night, when she jumped into him and fell asleep on him while he comforted her.

"I feel like you have more to say hmm." Once again another statement question. Mallow's soft smile became a full on cat grin, hearing him talk about Lillie.

"How do you know when I'm thinking about things, or really more specifically my feelings?" She knew more about him and then he did himself. His question threw her off guard and surprised her, her face mirrored her feelings. _Maybe that's how_.

"I just, um, know.., so what more do you have to say." Mallow completely changed the conversation, and the his question was forgotten.

"Well… we were kinda watching a movie last night, and she um… jumped into me because she was scared. I ended up soothing her to the point where she fell asleep." The more into the sentence, the hotter he felt, he knew he was blushing. Mallow's eyes went wide, but then she rolled her eyes.

"If that isn't an obvious sign she likes you, than I don't know what is!" Mallow exclaimed. Ash thought it over how she jumped into him and how he wrapped his arms around her. She felt comfortable with him to be protected by him. That thought made the middle of chest fill up with an unexplainable good feeling.

"So now what do I do?" While learning he had a crush on Lillie, where was he supposed to go from this. Does he simply just ask her out, or… does he wait. Mallow was starting to get out of her seat, he realized that her break was probably over.

"Do what you feel you want to do. Just remember to ask her out with on one else around and make sure it good timing, there will be no such thing as a perfect time. It's all up to you." And with that, Mallow smile at him and walked away.

Ash stayed in his seat and replayed everything the entire conversation. He didn't want to ask her out yet, simply because he still doesn't know if she likes him yet. He's heard of friendships being destroyed because of romantic feelings. His friendship to Lillie was too much to offer.

Now since he knew that what his feelings are like, maybe he'll have a better understanding of how she's feeling. That what he was going to do. He nodded to himself before he got up, and left the restaurant. While walking back home he thought of one thing.

Was the food on the house or was he actually suppose to pay for it.

* * *

Sunday morning.

Ash had gotten up and after a good breakfast from Kukui, he did some Pokemon training, but he usually is completely one hundred percent locked in focus, his mind was on other things. Last night Lillie had called him and asked to hang out tomorrow, well today now. He agreed instantly and know he couldn't focus.

It was almost like she asked him on a date, but they've done this before. Asked to hang out with each other so he knew it meant nothing romanticly. He kept calling moves out to his Pokemon who could tell he wasn't focus. They stopped listening and just stared at him while he kept saying moves, not realizing they had stopped.

"Piko pika!" Pikachu shouted to his trainer who had jumped in surprise. _When did they stop? _His Pokemon were looking at him worryingly. He shook his head and gave them a smile.

"Sorry guys, my mind has been out of it." He apologized and realized that since he couldn't be focus, he should stop training. Lillie was seriously messing with him.

"We'll practice tomorrow since I'm hanging out with Lillie again. Torracat I'm taking you this time. You guys can battle with each other I guess." Ash pulled out Torracat's Pokeball and returned him before he started to walk towards Kukui shack to get ready.

Ash started to feel nervous and excited for seeing Lillie again. Now that he realized he liked her, everytime he thought of her she brought… butterflies to his stomach he guess. He heard it from someone some time ago. Now with the prospect of seeing Lillie, he came nervous to see her.

_Was this what it's like to crush on someone. Be super nervous and excited to see her and hang with her. _He shook his head, he was being ridiculous. He calmed himself down and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

While he showering he wanted to do something to her that subtly showed that he like her. _What was it called… flirting! _He wants to flirt with her, but he didn't know how to and to make it seem like he wasn't an idiot_._ He shook his head, now he was become ridiculous, but this is what Lillie was doing to him. Messing up his every thoughts, distracting him from anything that was happening.

He stepped out the shower and dried himself off, grabbed some clothes and put them on. He was changing his outfit. Instead of his usual clothes, he had black cargo shorts with a black and red t-shirt. He grinned at himself in the mirror and looked at his hat. He questioned if he should bring it, but entirely he left his hat and walked out the door, ready to meet Lillie.

* * *

Chapter** 3 in the books.**

**Hope y'all guys are liking the fic.**

**Reviews mean a lot to me (reviews that actually review the story and isn't just straight up hate for the fic or the pairing)**

**Later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another day, another chapter. Les go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters, if I owned Pokemon, I would bloody age Ash.**

* * *

Ash walked up the giant white mansion after he the gate was opened. He stared at the house for a few seconds, always dazzled by its size and it beauty before knocked on the door. They probably could see him right now, he's bet they've had hidden cameras around the area. He expected Hobbes to open the door, as he usually does, but instead Lillie opened the door.

"Ash, you're here already! Well let's go." Lillie had an energetic smile on her face, but Ash wasn't focus on that. Instead he was really focused on what she was wearing. Not wearing her usual look of the white dress and the big white hat, she was wearing a white crop top with a baby skirt and white tennis shoes. Her hair was also pulled up to a high ponytail (the hair of the 2nd outfit) and she was carrying a slightly big white bag/purse.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He's never seen her wear something like this. The white crop top exposed her midriff and the baby blue skirt completed the look. He'd figured that Dawn would wear something like this, not Lillie. He'd realized that she started blushing, seeing him looking at her. He had to say something.

"Um… uh… Lillie you look g-" he wanted to say more and he was going to say more," Lillie you look amazing!" Lillie flustered cheeks became a full on blush hearing him say that. He too know he was blushing like a tomato and he was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He didn't mean to sound so energetic or loud, but it just came out like that.

"Uh... thanks." Lillie whispered quietly and Ash thought she looked simply adorable with the shy smile and answers. He berated himself but stopped. He didn't have to stop himself from thinking of those thoughts. He like Lillie, he was aloud to think things about her. That made him blush a bit, which in turn made Lillie blush.

"So um… what are we doing?" He thought they were going to stay at her house and spend the day in there, but it seems Lillie had other plans. He looked over at her and could tell she was still recovering, but good enough to speak.

"I want to go to Hau'oli City." Lillie responded to the question. Ash didn't mind the destination, but wondered they were going to get their. It was slightly past the Pokemon school, but he didn't mind the walk, he's used to longer walks.

"Alright, lets go." He replied in his energetic smile, matching Lillie's from a couple of minutes ago. Her smile also came back and they took off towards Hau'oli City.

Lillie could not believe what happened earlier. Ash had stared at her crop top and called her look amazing. She was still iffy on wearing it but decided to be slightly bold and wear it, and it was a success. He also blushed from what he said and it was one of the few times she saw him blush.

They were almost to Hau'oli and she could swear that she saw Ash sneak looks at her, which made her slightly blush. Maybe she needed to wear stuff like this more often, it clearly invokes a positive reactions from Ash, but she doesn't want to become to expose in what she wearing. This was probably as far as she would go, at least for her right now.

While they were walking, they had talked about usual things. School, friends, and more time to spend with each other. She was still worried about what he said the previous day, about he had stuff to think about after her sleeping on him move, but there hasn't been any negative signs yet.

"... so maybe after the festival, then I could head to your house." Ash had said but she wasn't listening to him and she felt a little bit of guilt.

"I'm sorry Ash, I didn't listen. I was kind of thinking of something else at the moment and didn't listen to you." She had a frown on his face, but Ash's smile never left his face hearing her talk, instead he grinned.

"It's fine, I've had a lot to think about to lately." Once again he brought up that he had a lot to think about. Usually she'll won't ask about it, but she was becoming more and more bold.

"What have you been thinking about?" His face became shock hearing her question, definitely not expecting her to ask that. She giggled slightly at his face before he gathered himself.

"What are you thinking about?" He had turned the tables on her and asked the same question she asked him. Her face became shock and he softly laugh, probably at her face like she did to him.

"I asked first." She stuck out her tongue and he laughed a hearty laugh. He flashed a toothless grin that made her heart squeeze, she was falling in deep.

"Yet you zoned out first." He got her and she knew she had no way to reverse the question. She wasn't going to answer for obvious reasons, but she didn't want to lie. Which is why she came to the conclusion, to try and not answer it.

"What if I don't want to say." She had a playful tone to her voice and she stuck out her tongue again. His face turned into amusement and he smirked at her before he he grabbed her hand and came slightly close to her.

"I want to know though." His tone was also playful and he purposely whined like he was a baby. Their fast pace walking had slowed down from the conversation, but neither of them cared.

"And what will you do for me then if you want to hear so badly?" Her voice had started to become a whisper as realizing how close he came to her. She felt her cheeks get hot but she wasn't going to turn away.

"What do you want me to do?" He took a step closer and their face was almost touching each other's. She sucked in a breath, his breath and his eyes glossed over her lips. Was this happening, was she about to kiss him. He face became dangerously close and she didn't want to move away, not his time.

He close his eyes and so did she and they both leaned it.

"Hey guys! Didn't know you both were heading to Hau'oli City. We're heading there to." They both jumped back and adorned the worst blush they've ever had. Mallow had a smile on her face that changed to confusion seeing their faces. Right beside her was Kiawe, not showing and facial emotions.

Lillie glared at Mallow but Mallow didn't notice. She had ruined it for them. She was so close to him and he was so close to her, and they were about to do it. _Of course Mallow comes in_. A frown and a tick mark were on her face and Ash looked worrying over to her. She simply took a deep breath and smiled at him. His face still worried gave her a sad smile.

"Are you guys okay? Lets go!" Mallow was already walking with Kiawe and her and Ash followed, all though she reluctantly followed.

* * *

_What just happened?_ Was the question he kept asking himself. She was flirting with him and he was he think. Then they almost kissed which still makes his face kinda hot. He shook his head and walked with Kiawe since Mallow was talking with Lillie, the latter having an angry look to her face.

"So what are you and Mallow doing together heading towards Hau'oli?" Then question seemed fair enough. Kiawe raised an eyebrow and a slight smirk came to his lips.

"I could ask the same for you, but if you want to know, we're just friends hanging out." The way Kiawe said friends made him think to what's wrong with the word, but he eventually dropped it. He saw Kiawe shake his head and chuckle.

"What's so funny?" His younger self would of gotten mad thinking he was laughing at him, which he probably was doing, but concluded it would be stupid to get mad as it will only make himself seem more like a fool.

"Once you get older you'll understand." Kiawe said it as an old wise man would say it to a student or young one, but Ash rolled his eyes. Kiawe was only a year or so older than him and he acted like he was some wise person.

"SHUT UP!" Kiawe and Ash both turned towards heads towards to noise to see a laughing Mallow, and a flustered blonde who was puffing. Ash wondered what Mallow did to made her mad and had a half a mind to go over and wrap her in a hug but he resisted.

"He he. Well we're here!" Mallow took off jogging and so did Kiawe. Ash looked over and saw Lillie glared at Mallow's retreating figure before even she started to jogged. Being the last one he thought of something.

_Maybe I could try that again but in a more private space so we don't get interrupted._

* * *

They all were at the entrance of the city, looking around for what they were going to do. Lillie was still mad at Mallow for what she said earlier that made her cause a big scene in front of everyone. She continued to glared at Mallow was simply ignored her.

"Alright, how about me and Lillie go together since we still have talking to do, and both of you guys go do something." Mallow told the group, she was fine with this, but she really wanted to spend the day with Ash. She didn't let her emotions show but she saw that Ash's did.

"You guys still have to talk, you guys talked the whole way here." Ash said. He'd seem slightly upset, and she thought that maybe he wanted to spend some time with her. She looked at Mallow who had a smirk, like her plan was going to plan.

"Well if you guys would let me finish I would of told you that we was gonna switch people and that I was going to go with Kiawe, and you both would go with each other, then we all meet up and spend the rest of the day together." Mallow had finished and Lillie felt a bit better, she was going to have time with Ash. She also saw Ash looked a bit relief.

"Well let's meet around here in two hours. Lillie lets go!" Mallow grabbed her hand and ran off, making her trip and barely balanced when she first took off. Mallow was laughing her ass while once again she glared at her. She looked back and saw Ash wave at her, and she decided to do something that she would of never of done before.

She took back her hand making Mallow stop. They weren't that far from Ash and Kiawe, but still long enough that Lillie had to slightly yell. Ash had stopped waving and she shouted.

"Later cutie!" She waved, turned around, took hold of Mallow's hand and sprinted off with Mallow who was staring at her in amazement. She was blushing but kept her head up, but Mallow soon took over as guide and she made their way over to a clothing shop.

"Lillie! I can't believe you did that." Mallow had wide eyes and a grin that made her look like a persian. She giggled at Mallow's reaction but still couldn't believe herself after what she did.

"I don't believe myself either, that's something you would do." Mallow nodded at Lillie last statement and both girls burst into giggles. Mallow took a hold of her arm and lead their way to the swimwear section.

"I'm guessing you didn't bring a swimsuit." Mallow was looking through the dozen of bikinis while she said that.

"No, but I was thinking about it." Mallow nodded hearing this and pulled out a very exposed swimsuit that barely covered her at all. She glared at Mallow and the swimsuit.

"No no no no no no, I'm not wearing that. No way." Mallow look dejectedly and made a big puff.

"Why not, Ash will like it." Mallow said with a grin, which enforced Lillie to glare at her.

"I don't care, he's already getting enough with what I'm wearing today." Mallow eyeballed her. She wasn't going to be wearing a swimsuit that looked like a few pieces of fabrics barely tied together to hold it.

"I still think you made a good choice of wearing it, but I convinced you to accept it after I bought it. You're welcome." Mallow had a smirk too which Lillie was too tired of glaring and just turned her head away from her.

She looked at the dozens of bikinis/swimsuits. They were ranging from swimsuits that covered everything, to the ones Mallow had shown her, to the one size fits all crap, to ones that were cost only a bit of money to those that costed quite a bit for a normal person.

While she and Mallow were looking, her eyes landed on one that made her eyes pop, but in a good way. She walked over to it and looked at it closer. The design was pretty basic with no other weird straps or strings or designs. Just a beautiful red color that wasn't too modest but wasn't just a bit of fabric.

"Ooh, good choice. Try it on!" Mallow pushed Lillie to a changing room. The changing room was very basic and she tried on the swimsuit. She unlocked the door to allow Mallow to come in who started at her in amazement.

"Wow Lillie you look amazing. That bikini is such a bold colored that Ash won't expect a thing." True to Mallow's word, bikini looked amazing on her, hugging her in all the right places. It was also a very bold choice of color compared to her white one she had at home, but today has been all about her being more bold and daring, and this bikini was the perfect one.

"Alright I'm going to buy it." She nodded to herself and playfully shoved Mallow out of the room. She was going to shock Ash later on the day when they were going to the beach. She blushed at the thought of him looking at her but she wasn't embarrassed like she would of been.

She was doing what Hobbes told her to do. Be more bold, and so far it's working.

* * *

**Chapter 4 in the books.**

**I'm quite proud of how fast I made this chapter, usually it would take me longer but I've been able to do more in a similar time frame.**

**Just remember that Ash and Lillie are around 15 years old, not 10 year olds. Mallow and Kiawe are around 16.**

**Also anyway who's completely negative and delivers offense to me or any of the reviews will be blocked immediately and I will try to take down that review. I will accept constructive criticism, not straight hate or negativity. Thank you.**

**That's it for now, leave a review, dussie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Badoooo, another chapter,** **badoooo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape or form own Pokemon.**

* * *

Ash and Kiawe were walking around the city, trying to find something to do. It was already some time after Lillie and Mallow left and Ash hearing this, _Later cutie!_ His cheeks slightly flustered and he scolded his slight blush away. Kiawe didn't notice or didn't care, probably a combination of the two. Kiawe was taking the lead through the city.

"Kiawe where are we going?" He didn't question his judgement of wherever he was taking them, but he wanted to know the location. Kiawe looked back at him and smirked.

"You'll see." He then started heading towards a house that looked to be connected to Hau'oli city. Kiawe went down the only pathway and he followed. There right by the building was two trainers battling, one much younger than the other.

"Brionne, Aqua Jet." Brionne, surrounding itself with water, and rushed to the other Pokemon, that being a gumshoos.

"Dodge!" But it was too late as Aqua Jet was too fast. Brionne slammed its body and all it water at Gumshoos. Gumshoos looked at the sky before it crumple to the floor, swirls in its eyes, it has fainted.

"So I see your getting better." Kiawe told the kid who won the match. He had dark green hair, and really really tan skin and a smile that was similar to his, full of energy. He could also tell that he was their age. His opponent was someone he recognized, it was Ilima. Ash waved at him and he waved back.

"Alola!" Ash said to both the tan kid and Ilima.

"Alola, I'm Hau." He extended his hand for a shake and had a very bright smile, showing off all his teeth. The kid was hopping from one foot to the other, trying to contain his energy. _This kid as more energy than me_. Ash laughed quietly to himself.

"Kiawe how did you know they were going to be here?" Ash asked. Kiawe had to know they were here and this wasn't by accident.

"Indeed it wasn't an accident. Right me and Mallow joined you and Lillie, I messaged Ilima where he was at because I knew that Mallow would split me and you together."_ Kiawe and his ways, _he shook his head but smile at the response.

"So who wants a battle?" Hau asked, challenging anyone, his confident high from beating Ilima.

"I could take him." Ash replied with a smirk and Hau grinned back at him. Ash had noticed that he had healed his Brionnie with some potions, so he's guessing he'll face Brionne.

"Well then Kiawe and I will battle then." Ilima speaking proper english but Kiawe didn't care, he just rolled his eyes and Ilima faked a pout. Ash and Hau were too busy staring each other down with crazy grins to notice.

"Torracat lets go!/ Brionne let's do this!" They both yelled at the sametime, throwing each of their Pokemon out. Torracat came out with a might roar and a fierce glare at the blue Pokemon who had a child like smile and wasn't even looking at Torracat. That made Torracat even more enraged.

"Calm down buddy." Ash told Torracat, who walked a bit backwards toward Ash, but his eyes never left Brionne.

"Hmm looks like you're up against a type advantage." Hau said with a smirk, but Ash grinned right back at him, slightly confusing Hau.

"Type advantage doesn't mean everything." Ash had a very quick flashback of all the times he won against a type advantage. Type advantage doesn't mean anything against him.

"Torracat lets start this with Flame Charge!" Torracat surrounded himself in fire, almost like how Brionne did earlier but with water, and rushed Brionne. Ash predicted a move coming from Hau.

"Use Aqua Jet!" Brionne surrounded himself with water and shot towards the incoming Torracat. Ash smirk already predicting the move.

"Revenge immediately after he hits you!" The two Pokemon collided, masking the area with steam before Torracat jumped at Brionne and slashed her with Revenge.

"Brionne get back away from there!" Hau yelled hearing Brionne's cry.

"Don't let it out of the mist." Brionne tried to scurry back to Hau, but Torracat jumped in front of it growling.

"Use Icy Wind!" With of slight Ice hit Torracat who jumped back a little. The wind barely affected the mist but Brionne had the opportunity to run back to reset the battle position but Ash wouldn't allow that.

"Flame Charge!" Since Torracat was right next Brionne and the speed increase from the last flame charge, Torracat hit the Pokemon almost immediately.

"Bubble Beam!" Brionne recovered quickly from the Flame Charge and fired a rapid stream of bubbles towards Torracat.

"Dodge!" Torracat barely missed the Bubble Beam, but Hau was on the aggressive.

"Aqua Jet! Surrounding itself in water again, Brionne rocketed towards Torracat who was slightly off balance from dodging.

"Steady yourself and hold!" Torracat planted all fours of his paws down and stared towards the body of Brionne being wrapped around in water jetting towards him. Torracat growled.

"Hold." Torracat wasn't going to move, he trusted his trainer. Hau's eyes widened, wondering why Ash has not commanded a move.

"Fireblast!" Hau's eyes went to shock from the bold move right as Brionne was next to Torracat. Ash knew that Torracat was going to feel some pain, but the damage that Brionne was going to feel was worth it. Hau realizing what Ash had planned told Brionne to dodge but it was too late.

Torracat opened his mouth and the chambers of fire from its mouth release a giant fire move right as Brionne reached him. A huge explosion occurred and Ash and Hau had to close their eyes. The smoke and mist cleared to see Torracat standing over Brionne. A proud smirk on his face. Hau looked at Torracat, smiled then laughed.

"Woo that was amazing!" Hau woo reminded him of Kukui. Hau returned his Pokemon after thanking him and went up to Ash who was petting his Torracat.

"That was an amazing battle!" Hau had his fist pumped and he was still hopping from one foot to another. Ash chuckled but he still felt the adrenaline in his body, though he could tell that it was going away.

"Yeah it was!" Mimicking the fist pumping of Ash. There was nothing like a good fierce battle for Ash, and Hau gave him just that. For the first time in quite some time, he was able to take his thoughts away from Lillie.

Battling could do that to him, but so can the opposite. Lillie could take his mind off battling too. He wanted both, and he was going to do whatever he can, even though he might not know what to do. He laughed at himself. Hau stared at him curiously, but Ash just shook his head meaning nothing.

"Well you two seemed to had a good battle I suppose. Our's finish up much faster than your guys' did." Ilima said gesturing to Kiawe who standing right beside him, a gleam in his eye from seeing the battle.

"Ha ha yeah, and who got beat." Kiawe said proudly, pumping his bare chest out and smirking. Ilima rolled his eyes with a wistful smile.

"Oh well, who cares. Zero and two for the day. We'll just have to get better." Ilima said more to himself, still with a soft smile on his face.

"Let's heal up our Pokemon shall we?" Ilima took lead and everyone followed to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Ash looked back at Hau, Ilima and Kiawe as they chat about the Pokemon battles they had. He usually would be in the middle of the discussion about Pokemon battles, but on his way here, his eyes caught something. He stepped outside of the Pokemon Center and looked down the street.

He told the guys that he would be back in a bit to pick off his Pokemon that he dropped. When asked why he said it was secret, but not even himself was fully on that he might do what he wanted to do. Mainly because he was unsure with what it conveyed. His eyes scanned the straight until his eyes landed on a certain building.

A jewelry store.

He walked over to the store and entered and immediately became nervous. He's never exactly been a jewelry store. Well one that sold jewelry specifically for people and not Pokemon. He scanned the area and saw a few people in here. They all were looking at him with a slightly negative look.

He realized that he was a teenage boy wearing simple and basic clothes while the people in here weren't wearing rich clothes, they looked a bit more clean and nice, and… older. They probably think he was going to try and steal something.

He considered leaving, but he really wanted to see if they had an item that he would like to buy. It wasn't a certain peculiar item he wanted, but something he had in mind. While everyone was giving him nasty looks, the jeweler didn't.

She was an elderly lady who gave him a soft, slightly guilty smile. _She must notice the looks they are giving to me. _She nodded as if to read his mind and she beckon him to her. Not wanting to be rude he walked forward to her.

"This isn't a spot where teenage boys like to go. Sure teenage girls to look at all the fancy jewelry. You lost?" She asked the question in a jokingly manner, like she wasn't serious about the question. He softly smiled at her, mentally thanking her for the kindness.

"No I'm just looking for something." He looked through the windows and couldn't find what he was looking for in front of him. He was about to search the rest of the store before she stopped him.

"Let me help. What exactly are you searching for?" Her smile showed her crooked teeth that would of unsettled him and most people, but her eyes kinkled in kindness and that soothed him down.

"I was looking for a jewelry piece that meant along the lines of showing friendship and trust. Like she mean so much to me and I'm glad she's in my life. I don't know, something like that." Ash looked down on the ground and felt himself get hot. He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I know what you want, but are you sure you're talking about friendship hun?" Ash looked at up, his cheeks still flustering to see the lady gave a friendly smirk. He wanted to get something for Lillie, something that showed that she was special to him. He knew she had all the money in the world, but he figured it's the thought that count.

"I-I-I don't know." He stammered and the woman gave him a soft smile and it seemed like she read him completely and saw his feelings for her. _Is it always that obvious that you like someone? _

"I got the perfect thing for ya." She went to the back of the store and was gone for a couple of minutes. During this time he saw a Pokemon computer.

While they held your Pokemon if you choose to put them in there, you could also establish your personal account on here too, which is what his mom did. Over the years he collected quite a bit of cash, at least that's what he heard from Kukui. When he was on his travels with Brock and Clemont, they handled the expenses and such and he didn't even know how much was in there.

They didn't see his full amount only a part of it from what his mother said, but Brock and Clemont were still surprised at the amount. Kukui also only showed a part of his account and so did his mom. His mom didn't wanted to see the money as she said that money could make people happy, but could make others greedy.

He was the only one who had the option to fully unlock his account and see the total. He entered the passwords in and the machine was loading up his account information. How he got money was from Pokemon battles and leagues. During a battle, the winner gets a small amount of money and the loser loses a small amount of money. You could deny the system when you wanted to do practice matches.

During his travels he's beaten quite a few trainers. Quite a few. So with the small amounts of hundreds of battles won, he got quite the bit from those, but the Pokemon League was a whole other level. Getting into the league already gave you some money and he's placed quite high. Especially is runner-up in Kalos and him winning it all the Orange Islands. Those tournaments gave out hundreds of thousands of dollars for the millions they earn.

The screen loaded up to reveal quite a number to him even he was astonished. He'd never actually seen the amount he possessed and seeing this know made his eyes widened. Looks like he had quite some money. He chuckled at himself at the number. He would probably won't even use it till much later in his life.

He took some money out of his account and made his way back to the spot the elderly lady left him at. Not much sooner she came out with a darkish-purplish box. She smiled at him, and laid the box on the glass table overlooking the other jewelry pieces.

"This my boy is one of my favorite pieces of jewelry. Only few has ever been factory produced in the world." Ash's eyes widened hearing the words she said. _Was this lady really going to sell it to me. _

"And I believe a boy like you, should give this to your relationship with the girl." She didn't even know him yet somehow she acted like she is. He looked at her green eyes and saw full trust in them.

"I-I-I, uh, I don't know what to say!" He stammered from what she told him. She read him like a book and was willing to trust in him in giving him a valuable piece of jewelry.

"While this ain't mine, I'm the manager at this store and the company doesn't know I have it. I always wanted to give this to someone who I can tell has pure intentions. I trust in you." Before Ash could say the word, she opened the box and there in front of his eyes was the most beautiful piece of jewelry he's had ever seen.

(Bare with me on the description. I'll try my best). It was a white diamond necklace with a small open heart. Little tiny increments of light blue diamond wrapped halfway around the necklace, each extending out equally as far from the middle heart.

Saying it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry was an understatement. While he hadn't seen much jewelry in his lifetime, he knew this piece was special. He then notice words on the open heart. It read,

_You are my sun. You are the moon. You are amazing to me._

"Www-ow." He barely let out. The piece was so amazing. The simplicity and elegance of the jewelry drove him insane. He should of taken a chunk of his money from his account. This piece was worth tens if not hundreds of thousands of dollars.

"I'm giving this to you for a small cost." His eyes almost shot out. She wasn't going to charge him much. He was prepared to speak but she held her hand up.

"I won't accept a large paycheck at all young man. And the small cost has nothing to do with money. All I ask of you is to bring her with me once she says yes to you asking her out." She in his opinion, crackled, to his blush on his face. Everyone at the store was looking at them strangely. Well at him more nasty, but he didn't care.

He had the perfect gift for Lillie and his confidence shot sky high.

* * *

**Man I must really love y'all to get a chapter done in a day but I did it. This chapter was one of the hardest to write in terms of what Ash's time would look like and writing the jewelry part. Both were very hard to write, especially the jewelry seen. I did my best with trying to describe the necklace and I hoped I did a decent job.**

**As for the battling scene, I needed a good way for Hau to be introduced to the story, and I didn't want it to be boring. He'll be important very soon, you'll see :)**

**A couple more chapters to go. I think either 8 or 9 chapters. Maybe a 10th for like a small epilogue, but this is a short story and I don't think an epilogue goes for a short story, we'll seen.**

**Reviews mean so much to me, thank you people for reviewing.**

**Until then, dussies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter contains the most fluff out of all of them. It's also the longest so far, almost a 1000 more words than usual.**

**Disclaimer: Me own no Pokemon.**

* * *

"Hey you guys!" Mallow waved to Ash and Kiawe. They quickly made their way to them and saw they were holding a couple of bags, looking to be clothes. Ash noticed that Kiawe instantly went and took the bags from Mallow. He looked at Lillie and she had a sort of expectant look. He smirked at her and took her bags.

"So now we switch partners. You two with each other, and me and Mallow." Kiawe sounded excited when mentioning himself and Mallow. Ash looked at him confusedly but Lillie gave them a small smile and shook her head. _At least she knows why Kiawe is so excited. _

"Yep, lets go Ash!" Lillie grabbed Ash's hand, making both of them blush, and pulled them towards a random street. He looked back to an amused Mallow mouthing 'good luck' and for Kiawe to be looking at Kiawe in what seem to be joy.

"Ha ha, where are we going Lillie?" Ash laughed as Lillie pulled in down a street, away from Mallow and Kiawe. Lillie stopped and gathered herself to regain her breath. Ash then fully realized that Lillie, the 'shy girl', grabbed him and pulled him away. He shook his head in amusement.

"Well I wanted to get away from those two. Of course they were kind of on a date when we met them." Lillie explained. It finally made sense to Ash as to why Kiawe was so excited to be with Mallow. Then the question popped into his mind. Are him and Lillie on a date? It seemed Lillie thought the same thing as they looked at each other. They both had questioning looks in their eyes but they didn't say anything.

"So… what do you want to do?" Ash broke the slightly awkward silence between, seeing relief in Lillie's eyes. Lillie put on her thinking face that Ash couldn't help but admired. She was cute and no one was going to deny it for him.

"I don't know. We could go to the beach later I guess?" Lillie shrugged her shoulders, trying to think of ideas. Ash started to think and he noticed Lillie staring at him, he fought the blush away and kept thinking till his stomach growled. They both looked at each other then laughed.

"How about we get some food for your stomach?" Lillie laughed with him and Ash nodded.

They walked down the street looking for a good place to eat. During the walk, Ash placed a hand on his pocket and felt the box through his pants. He needed a really good time to give this to her, maybe after he asks her out if she says yes. He got so caught up that he didn't realize that Lillie stopped and he knocked Lillie and himself over onto the ground.

"Oh, ugh, sorry." Ash moaned as he slammed his head into Lillie's. Lillie was also in some pain but when their eyes caught each other they froze. They then realize their position. Ash was on top of her, trapping Lillie. Lillie bit her lip, frozen.

They stared at each other before a car passed by, honking at another driver. His eyes widened and he quickly got up, helping Lillie up to. They awkwardly stared at each other. _Why is everything becoming so awkward. _

"I'm really sorry." Ash apologized, he didn't know what to say. While he was sorry for knocking her over and falling on top of her, he kind of wasn't sorry for pinning her and him being on top of her. _Stop thinking._ He shook his head in disbelief of himself. There goes his other part of his brain, thinking about weird things.

"It's fine." Lillie short response startled him. She gave him a soft smile, meaning she actually wasn't bothered now from what had happened. He grinned at her and she smiled back. Another honk from another driver forced them out of their little 'staring competition.'

"So what's the place?" He looked up to see a restaurant named, _Alola's Fine Diner._ They walked into the building and Ash instantly smelt the wave of food scents. His mouth watered and Lillie beside him giggled.

She went up to cash register, asking for a table of two. Of course the waitress had to ask if they were a couple and were going on a date. Both of their eyes widened and they denied it profusely. The waitress had a smile like she didn't believe them.

And they were back to being super awkward.

* * *

"So what's up with Ash and Lillie?" Kiawe asked Mallow who was sipping her frozen coffee in the hot Alolan weather. She rose her eyebrows at the question.

"Well they both have crushes on each other but they don't know it." Mallow had knew about Lillie's feelings since a couple of weeks ago when they first started to grow. She teased her multiple times about it, but Lillie never confirmed it with her.

In fact Ash was the first of the two to say they had a crush. Today Lillie basically admitted having a crush on Ash and it was the most adorable thing that Lillie had a crush. She thought of Ash. Ash was energetic, bold, strong and very social person most of the time. Lillie was calm, quiet, peaceful and didn't like to talk most of the time.

They seem like opposite, but they both have a love in Pokemon that surpasses her and Kiawe's love for Pokemon, and it partly has to do with Ash. Ash made her love Pokemon to a new extend recently. Now being able to touch some of them, Lillie's love grew to new heights. While Ash was a Pokemon battler, Lillie was more of a researcher. Ash was physical, Lillie was tactful.

They were perfect opposite for each other. They both covered each one's imperfection. Lillie calmed Ash down, while Ash made her more bold and broke her out of her shy shell. While Ash can be the main host of an event and can talk to anyone from how he interacted with people, Lillie can make everything work that people can't see.

During battles Ash never really was the smartest person in battle, by not knowing abilities or type match ups, granted he was the most unorthodox trainer she's ever met, Lillie knows all the moves a Pokemon can learn, its ability, and what Pokemon is best against it.

They were the perfect team, and it was know even better because soon and she knew soon, they will be together, and that perfect duo of mind and matter, will come together. She was daydreaming about all of this while Kiawe just stared at her, an amusing smile on his face.

She blushed, one for daydream she had where she was possibly ignoring Kiawe, and two Kiawe was most likely just staring at her for the entire time.

"Daydreaming I see." The smirk still on his face. She gave him a playful glare.

"Oh shut it. I can do whatever I want around you because I'm your girlfriend, and don't you forget it." She replied with a smirk, his eyes widened on the word girlfriend. They had recently started dating and he still wasn't used to it. She rolled her eyes but gave him a smile.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Ash you're unbelievable!" Lillie was laughing and blushing as they both walked out of the diner. Ash had a pissed off face as he folded his arms, grumbling some incohence words.

"Ash~h~h, speak up." She sang to him. She loved feeling this way around him, where she can not care about what she was doing.

"It's stupid!" Ash yelled at the sky, making a couple of people glance their way but not caring much seeing as it was too teenagers.

"Not really." She sighed and shook her head, still a smile on her face. He turned to softly glare at her.

"Unlimited breadsticks mean unlimited breadsticks." The diner had said that the breadsticks were 'unlimited.' The diner was prepare to serve them a couple of baskets of breadsticks like everyone did, they were not prepare for Ash tearing through basket after basket of breadsticks.

She was laughing her head off at Ash when the manager had to tell Ash that the 'unlimited breadsticks' really weren't unlimited. Ash pouted but she settled him into his seat. She was blushing at the time from embarrassment as people were looking at them, but she was too busy laughing to care.

"You were going to put them out of business." Lillie playfully scolded him, lightly hitting his arm.

"I should of for false advertising." Ash responded, making Lillie lightly laugh at Ash. His response invoked an eye roll out of her and she lazily looked around and her eyes landed on an ice cream truck. Ash's eyes also landed on the same truck.

They both looked at each other and nodded, smiles on their face for realizing what the other person meant. The ice cream guy, looking to be in his late teens, looked at the two with slight interest, well mainly Lillie.

"Why hello there, what would you li- you guys like?" Lillie rose her eyes at the guy. She noticed that he was only looking at her, and not at Ash. And he wasn't just looking at her, he was looking her up and down and she swore she saw the guy lick his lips.

She looked at Ash and noticed an expression on his face that she's never seen before. She couldn't place the emotion but he looked angry, and his fist were clenched. She put a hand on his arm, soothing him and making his fist unclenched. The guy saw this interaction and glared hard at Ash who glared right back.

Lillie knew this wasn't going to end well if she didn't say anything to get those two eyes off each other. She looked at the ice cream truck option and ordered one of the first things she saw that she knew she would like.

"Can I get a Coconut Blast Popsicle?" Her questioned pulled the guy's glared from Ash and looked at her like she was a piece of meat. She felt uncomfortable until Ash put his arm in front of and stepped to the front, making her slightly behind him.

"I'll have a Malasada Blast Popsicle." The two glared at each other before the guy turned around to get their popsicles. She had a feeling he didn't make his way to the front just to order. She smiled at him protecting her, at least that's what she think he was doing. He looked back at her and gave her a small smile. She placed a hand on his arm as the guy turned back around.

"Here's your popsicles." He basically tossed Ash his. Ash easily catching it with one hand, as her hand was on his arm. He held the popsicle out and Ash went to reach it before he pulled it away from him.

"The girl can get it." He sneered at Ash who's glared returned full force. She didn't want to get the popsicle and considered just leaving but it was really hot and this popsicle would cool her down. She slowly went in front of Ash and reached for the popsicle. Right as she grabbed it he put his hand on hers and gripped it.

She felt Ash's hand tightened and she realized that Ash was holding her other hand while the guy gripped hers. She felt scared.

"Hey pretty girl. How bout' I gave you my number and we can 'hang' some time." He tried sounding seductive but it made her almost vomit from how he sounded. She then saw someone's arm grab his and force his hand off hers. She quickly went behind Ash who was face to face with the guy.

"Back off dude." Ash was shaking with anger, his hand still holding hers. She didn't want Ash to do something stupid so she caress his arm in hopes to calm him down a bit. He stopped shaking but his fist were still clench.

"Oh please, that fine girl belongs with me, not ugly looking ass you are." He said that as if she was an item and that made her sick.

"First she has a name, second she's my girlfriend," Lillie's eyes shot up to him, "and third she isn't interested in some creepy guy like you. Back off before I do something we'll both regret." The guy looked like he'd pissed his pants and nodded quickly hearing his words. Ash through a ten at him and walked away, bringing Lillie with him.

They went quite away from the guy, onto the beach before they got a good enough distance from him. He started to pace and she saw a dangerous look in her eyes. She did the only thing that came to her mind. She hugged him, for her own comfort and his. He stopped pacing and froze at the contact before he hugged her right back.

They stayed like for a while before she pulled back. He calmed down and smiled at her and she smiled back. A question was tugging at her mind that she needed to be answered.

"Why did you say I was your girlfriend?" Oh how she'd envision the day where he would say that she was his and she could say that he was hers, but not she'd never envision something like this.

"Well I just wanted the guy to back off, and maybe saying I was your boyfriend made him back off a little. The way he was looking at you like you were a piece of meat." His hand slowly clenched up from the last sentence he muttered to himself. She once again put her hands on him, calming him.

"Shhh, it okay. We don't have to deal with anymore." Even though she kept calming him, she was bouncing up and down in her mind. She could calm Ash with her, her, touch. And Ash was protecting her against the guy, showing dominance for her that made her knees weak.

"Sorry for being angry." He gave her a regretful smile for his anger. He didn't have to be sorry.

"Don't be sorry. You shouldn't be." _Especially when I get to touch you to calm you down and you protect me like that. _He gave her a toothless grin that also made her knees weak. She'd blushed and turned towards the waves.

"Lets go over to the waves. I have a towel in one of the bags." Ash nodded and they made their way over to the waves. They found a good spot and laid down their towel and the bags of clothes.

* * *

He was still mad at that guy for what he made Lillie felt, but he didn't show it. He wanted to hurt that guy, which is one of the few times he actually wanted to bring a person or pain. He laid down on the towel closing his eyes.

"Hey Ash, can you do me a favor?" Lillie question made him open his eyes and look her way. What he say made his jaw drop. She was in a red two piece swimsuit that showed far too much skin than necessary. This was different than her white bikini that showed less off and not much of her curves, but this two piece made his eyes pop.

_O.M.G._

She gave him, what he believed to be a sexy shy smile. He felt like he went to heaven. He saw her blush, probably at the way he was looking at her. He stopped looking at her, afraid that he was going to say something stupid.

"Wow." He whispered under his breath.

"Like what you see." Lillie's blush reach in all time high, but she was still saying things to him that made his mind race.

"Uh- um…" Words didn't come to him and he stammered like a fool. His face was dangerously hot and he felt like putting his hand into the sand.

"There is swim shorts in there by the way. The changing things are over there." She pointed to little changing areas that was quite far. He wondered if she actually went all the way over there and change in the short amount time. _No way, that mean she undressed here…_ Another blush came to his face and he quickly grabbed the shorts and made his way over to the changing areas.

* * *

_OMG OMG OMG_

The way he stared at her and made him stammer and what she said over blew her mind. She couldn't properly think. She saw him close his eyes and thought this was the perfect time to reveal her two piece. She purchased it and put it under her clothes, Mallow's idea.

The reaction was better than what Mallow and her expected. It turned him into a blubbering mess and it made her blush knowing full well it was her. She also said some things that she couldn't even believe she said. Not even Mallow told her to say those things, they came to the top of her head and she spit them out.

She'd considered asking him to rub lotion on her, but she knew that would be pushing it for the poor boy. She applied lotion of herself, even if getting her back was hard. She all of a sudden heard footsteps and saw a blur run past her and saw that blur run into the ocean.

"Lillie c'mon in here, it feels great!" Ash yelled towards her. She gave him an amused smile before she saw Torracat's Pokeball and released him. She then ran out to him.

* * *

"They should be at the beach by know." Mallow said to the group. Mallow and Kiawe met up with Hau and Ilima not too long ago and they joined them in going to the beach. While Ilima didn't have any swimwear, Hau's shorts were actually swim shorts. She rolled her eyes but he didn't care or notice.

"Well they probably are in the water right now." Ilima suggested. They looked around before Kiawe noticed something.

"Hey that's Ash's Torracat over there meaning…" Kiawe looked around but got interrupted.

"There they are!" Hau took off towards them and jumped into the water and swam towards them.

"Hey do you see them getting close to each other. Ash and Lillie." Ilima pointed out. An idea went towards Mallow that she knew that she interrupted, and Hau was heading right towards them.

"Oh no."

* * *

Her and Ash were floating in the water, quite a bit aways from shore, but she didn't care. She wasn't scared as long as Ash was with her. She looked at Ash and blushed again. With him wearing his swim shorts and no t-shirt, his chest was in full view. She wanted to run her hands all over his chest but she stopped herself.

She couldn't help the staring though, but she's caught him staring at her too. We would both blush, but as time went on, we became closer and closer to each other. They were so close that their arms would brush up on each other occasionally, send shock waves through her.

He was looking down at her with an intense gaze that made her blush, but she didn't look away. He slowly put his arms around her, and she was afraid she was going to stop floating as her knees were giving out from the look he gave her. She tried giving him the same look and his brown eyes sparked with emotions she couldn't tell.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly they started going to each other, a repeat of what happened earlier today, but both with more contact. Their lips were less than an inch away.

_Here it goes._

"Waahhhhh!"

* * *

**Little bit of cliffy. Mwh-ha-ha-ha!**

**Another chapter in one day. I've been grinding these for you guys.**

**Reviews mean so much to me, thank you people for reviewing.**

**Until then, dussie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah here we are, the ending of this short story. I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this enough times, I do not own Pokemon in anyway nor and characters.**

* * *

"You have got to be keeping me." Mallow whispered to herself seeing Hau surprise Ash and Lillie. They had looked like they were about to kiss before Hau got in the way. She looked back at the three to see Lillie heading back towards shore, and Ash staying with Hau.

"Uh hey Lillie." Mallow went up to the girl who stomped angrily and sat down on her towel. Lillie reached for her bag and grabbed a pair of sunglasses from it. Sunglasses she told Lillie to buy. Lillie rested them on her face and laid down on the towel, her fists clenched.

"Aw man, you guys should of seen their faces!" Hau excitedly yelled, jumping up and down. Ash wasn't with him and looked back into the ocean to see Ash still there, floating around. She looked back at Lillie to see her knuckles extremely white before hearing a sad sigh. She glanced nervously at her best friend before she spoke,

"Hey Lillie can you help me with something? I need you to come over here." She motioned away from the group and it looked like Lillie was battling herself on whether to go or not. Mallow put on her pouting face, emitting a small smile from Lillie before she proceeded to pick herself up.

They walked away from the group before she stopped and looked at Lillie, who rose her eyebrows.

"Um what do you need help with?" Lillie asked in her timid nature, a underlying tone of anger. Mallow new exactly what she needed help with.

"What happened between you, Ash and Hau?" Mallow asked the girl who fists tightened when she said Hau's name. Lillie sighed deeply and took a breath.

"I believe Ash an I were about to kiss finally, after our previous attempt was interrupted." Lillie gave Mallow a sharp glare. She chuckled at the glare and motioned her hands to keep going. Lillie sighed again.

"We had wrapped out arms around each other and we were going in, then of course Hau jumps out of nowhere. Making us immediately split. He didn't even noticed what he interrupted. I was angry and almost took it out on Hau before I gathered myself and said I was going to shore." Every mention of the green haired boy made Lillie's fist curl. She knew How was accidentally in the wrong, but she also wanted to hit Hau, and herself for that matter. Lillie sighed sadly.

"I expected Ash to follow me and maybe we could figure out another time alone, since when we're alone I think he's more comfortable with me. He didn't go with me, he wanted to stay out here, with Hau. Now my feelings are all in a mix. Does he like me or not? It should be obvious that he does like, but at the same time I feel like he doesn't and I'm confusing his actions." Lillie sighed yet again sadly and out of frustration.

Mallow watched as Lillie sat down. Hitting the sand with her pale fist over and over and over again. She sat down with the girl, holding her hand. Lillie looked at Mallow's hand on hers and sighed. Mallow guessed that she maybe wanted Ash to hold her hand. An idea formed in her head. She looked around and noticed the sky was turning orange. Nighttime was approaching and a perfect plan formed in her hand. She decided not to tell Lillie.

"Hey let's get back to the guys and start packing up and heading home." Mallow got up and offered a hand to Lillie who took it.

"You guys kind of just got here. Why do you want to leave now?" True in Lillie's word, besides Ash and Lillie, they had stayed at the beach for probably less than fifteen minutes, but she had a plan that needed to be executed.

"Well the sky is already turning orange meaning it's getting dark, and my parents want me home before dark." Mallow thinking of an excuse off the bat. She'd realized that her parents didn't care much about what time she got home, along as she got home. She's also told Lillie this, which is why she was raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Let's go." She jogged back to their stuff after hearing Lillie yell to wait up. She told the guys to start packing up, and after some arguing, mainly with Hau, they all agreed. She'd convince Hau to get Ash who was still in the ocean, floating around.

"I don't think he's chose Hau over you. He's still in the ocean alone. Maybe he needed time to think. About you." She'd whispered to Lillie who slightly blushed. They saw Hau surprise Ash again like he did earlier before. They saw them head this way.

* * *

_Why does Mallow want to go home? _The group had parted ways with Ilima and Hau, _thankfully, _after they packed up and changed, and were right now heading down the path back home. She looked up and saw the sky was mostly orange, but she saw some few dark gray clouds.

As they made their way along the path, the group didn't talk much. Besides a couple of brief conversations, they all stayed quite. It would be soon and she would reach her mansion. Tomorrow was school and she wasn't sure if she was happy or sad they had school.

As they were walking, she noticed something. Mallow had whispered something to Ash. He had a look of confusion before realization and he nodded his head. Lillie thought of what Mallow said to him and considered asking, but she knew that he probably won't say what it is. She briefly thought it had something to do with her and her feelings towards Ash, but she dismissed that thought. She knew Mallow won't do that.

She saw her house in sight and was prepared to say to the group goodnights, but before she could, Ash grabbed her arm. She blushed at the contact and looked up at Ash who had slightly pink cheeks.

"Hey Lillie, I have uh… something to show you at Kukui's place… yeah." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself that and she saw Mallow roll her eyes at him. She raised an eyebrow, she felt as if she'd done that a lot today, but his cute pleading eyes convince her to go with him.

"U-uh, okay." She nodded her head, questioning why he still had his hand on her arm. He noticed and quickly let go. While she was questioning it, she didn't want him to let go. She sighed sadly and Ash looked at her with a worriedly face. She shook her head signally she was fine.

They continued down the path before the roads split up.

"Well Kiawe is spending the night at my place tonite, so see ya!" She grabbed Kiawe who looked a bit alarmed hearing that he was spending the night at her place. Looks like he didn't know and Lillie giggled. Ash stared at them and her weirdly, she giggled again and continued down the road.

She realized that Mallow was going to have Kiawe spend the night at her house, on a school night. She shook her head and chuckled to herself, only Mallow would. She also wanted to spend the night at Kukui's but she knew better. They finally saw Kukui's house.

"So Ash… what did you want to show me?" She turned to Ash who looked to be thinking about something before he nodded. The sky had turned to night and she knew Hobbes was probably wondering where she was.

"Follow me." Was all he said.

* * *

He made his way towards the shack and walked up the porch. She'd probably thought they were going in, they weren't. He looked back at her and smirked, before he head his way towards the end of the porch and got up onto the railing. He looked back at her and she looked alarmed.

He had to duck his head before he then climbed the top of the roof of the porch and climbed up. He was on the roof of the house and he looked down, seeing Lillie still staring at where he climbed up.

"It's up here." He said with a goofy grin. Lillie's eyes widened at what he said.

"Um Ash…" Lillie started before she got interrupted.

"C'mon Lillie. Don't you trust me." He said giving her a smile. He hoped she get up her soon, all the blood was rushing towards his brain, making his head hurt. She sighed before she walked up to the railing and grabbed his hand.

She slowly got onto the railing, ducking her head, his hand still holding her before she tried to climb the roof. She was struggling before he pulled her up here all the way. Her breathing was slightly heavy and a bit erratic. He gave her a smile to calm down and she blushed.

"Look." Was the one word he said and he point to in a direction. She turned and softly gasped. They were looking at the ocean and the skies. The stars and the moon reflecting against the ocean's waters, making the scene look absolutely beautiful.

Ash had to thank Mallow for giving him the idea of taking Lillie to the roof to watch the stars. It was the perfect idea, as they were now alone, in what Mallow called a, 'romantic setting.' Lillie was still admiring the view, but she lightly shivered.

The nighttime was cool and crisp. Ash had seen enough movies to know that you were supposed to wrap your jacket or sweater around the girl, he'd unfortunately didn't have one. Instead he slowly put his arm around Lillie. She froze slightly at the contact but eased into him. She backed into him as they shared warmth. This was it.

"U-uh, um… L-Lillie?" He stammered out, he was in fact nervous. He was about to confess his feelings to blonde beauty, and as much as all the signs pointed to that she liked him, he was still feeling nervous that she didn't and that he might ruin their whole relationship. She looked towards him, her hair swishing back and forth after letting it down earlier.

"Yes?" She spoke so softly that he barely heard her. She spoke with a touch of nervousness. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and control his rapid heart beat. It was at that moment he realized, as cringy as it sounds, that all those thoughts and ideas that he had recently, was coming from his heart, not his brain.

"Lillie we've been getting closer and closer to each other over the weeks." He started out. His voice was barely steady but he kept talking. Lillie's eyes were all focused on him.

"And our friendship has developed to new heights." He looked into her eyes and saw a pang of sadness flash through her eyes with the word friendship, but she still kept her eyes on him.

"But throughout the past couple of weeks, something else has developed inside me." He gained a bit of confidence in his voice as he saw a bit of joy from Lillie's eyes, and a small, barely noticeable smile form on her face.

"At first I didn't understand what it was. I had weird thoughts from a part of myself that I'd never heard from." A smile slowly crept on his lips, and Lillie's facial feature did the same. She nodded to continue, hope now more noticeable in her eyes.

"I had someone told me what it was. What I was feeling. What I was feeling for you." His voice held confidence but it was a bit shaky. Lillie's eyes were gleaming. He took a deep breath and she did the same. Both were breathing erratically and she was waiting for the conclusion, and he was about to give it to her.

"I-I-I…" He stammered about to gets the words out before he was interrupted.

"I like you too." It was in that moment that she went up and finally, after being interrupted twice, did they kiss.

_Her lips taste like berries and a pinch of salt. Probably the ocean. _He did his best to show her through the kiss, the passion he had for her. Their lips moved in harmony with each other, his rough lips taking a hold of her soft and delicate ones.

Before he never understood the concept of kissing. When he was younger he thought it was gross, and before today he thought it was a tiny bit gross. Now, he wanted to do this forever. To taste her and feel her soft, delicate lips.

They broke away, his arms still holding Lillie, and they looked at each other. Both of their eyes exuberating love and joy for each other. Lillie had small, wistful smile as a blush took a hold of her face. He grinned at her, slowly rubbing her arms.

_Tip_

They looked to where a drop of water splashed on the side of the rood.

_Tip_

Another one.

_Tip tip tip._

One landed on Lillie's nose. They looked up and saw dark clouds.

From zero to a hundred, the slight rain became a thunderstorm. Ash climbed down to the porch and helped Lillie down. They rushed inside and he jumped straight to the couch. Lillie shook her head at him, a smile ever so gracefully on her face. He admired her as she walked to him, he then remembered.

"Oh, I just remember. I have a gift for you." Those were the first words they spoke after the confession, and those words shocked Lillie, who still had a blush on her face. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the box.

"I know you have all the money in the world, but I wanted to give this to you." He opened the box and she gasped, seeing the beautiful jewelry in the box.

Lillie delicately lifted the necklace and held it in her hand, studying and admiring it. She put it down before she hugged Ash, burying her head into his shoulder. She slowly started crying and he wondered if he did something wrong.

"It's b-beautiful, so beautiful. I love it. Thank you!" Her words were full with happiness and Ash knew she was only crying tears of joy. He wrapped his arms around her before he slowly pushed her off him and he took the necklace. He motioned his finger to turn around. He wrapped the necklace around her neck and connected it. She looked absolutely stunning in his eyes, and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

Unbeknownst to them, Kukui was standing in the hallway, watching the whole thing. He heard the door open and saw them come in. He was about to greet them but saw the precious scene and he didn't want to interrupt, interested to see what happened, and he was glad he didn't. He gave a proud smile and walked away.

**BOOM**

Lillie jumped in fright into Ash from hearing the thunder. Ash smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest, soothing her like he did a couple of days prior. Today was just like the day before yesterday. A rainy, thunderous night. He only had one idea of what to do during this time.

"Want to watch a movie?"

_Tip tip tip tip tip…_

A rainy night, indeed.

* * *

**And that's the end of this short story. My first ever fanfic story completed. Thank you all for reading it, whether you hate it or loved it, though I'm pretty sure the people who hated it wouldn't reach the end.**

**I hope the confession was alright, first time doing something like. The ending, a little bit cringy indeed, but I felt that was the best way to end it.**

**Thank you all again for reading, viewing, favoriting, following and reviewing this story. I have some future stories coming soon, so prepare for that.**

**My next story will really only be in one POV, and not switch from Ash to Lillie to sometimes Mallow.**

**With that all out the way, thank you, goodbye.**


End file.
